Unexpected
by FoxxFlame
Summary: Sam is in love with his brother, but he always put a smile on his face whenever Dean took a girl. But one day it was too much.


Sam didn't want to feel this. Not this emotion, especially not for this person. At first, it was just the unexpected warmth that he felt in his chest when he was near, but then after a few months, he was no longer able to simply put it off. He was in love with his older brother, Dean. It was a sin, it was wrong, Dean was a womanizer, always chasing skirts, there was no way possible that he would ever return Sam's feelings. But Sam couldn't leave Dean, no way, he just got him back, so Sam just suffered in silence, watching his brother grin like a fool whenever he managed to score a chick, even though, each time it happened, his heart broke more and more.

But then Dean did the worst thing of all. They were resting after hunting the ghost of a stock broker, who was killing those who made good investments, when Dean's suddenly sat straight up in bed. He looked over at Sam, who was staring at him, and gave a smile.

"I'm hungry Sammy, want to go to the diner and grab a bite?" Dean asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname, but got up.

"Sure." Sam said, but he knew what Dean really was hungry for. It proved obvious the second the blonde waitress sauntered up to the table. She took our orders, eyes only on Dean, not that Sam could blame her, and when she waltzed away, putting extra swing into her hips, and Deans eyes swung to Sam, and Sam knew that look all to well.

"I've got to run to the room for a few things, but you go on ahead." Sam said, standing up. He pulled a five out and placed it on the table.

"You're the best Sammy." Dean said, and Sam smiled, walking away. He stopped at the door, and looked back at his brother, who was flirting heavily with the blonde waitress, and his heart broke wide open. A small tear trickled down his face, and he knew then that he needed to leave.

"Goodbye brother." Sam said, and left the restaurant. He patted the Impala in passing, and opened the door to their shared room. Sam didn't need much, his phone, laptop, weapons, some clothes, and money. When he was done, he wrote a quick note to Dean, saying that he was leaving and not to worry. He put it on the nightstand, right where Dean would be able to see it once he'd finished with the girl, and left.

Walking alongside the road, at night, wasn't a very safe idea, especially if you were crying, which was what Sam was doing. But he didn't really care. Even though it had only been four hours since he'd left, he missed Dean so much. His smile, the way he would rub Sam's back whenever he'd gotten a bad vision or was recovering from a hangover, but the thing he missed the most was the warmth and safety Dean seemed to radiate all the time. Sam whipped his face with his sleeve, and continued onward.

But then there were two lights behind him, headlights, and Sam spun around to see the Impala speeding towards him. Not wanting to just stand there, Sam began running, off the road and into the desert. He heard the Impala screech to a stop and a door open and close. Then there was another set of feet, pounding away behind Sam. He risked a glance over his shoulder, and then increased his pace. Dean was close behind, a furious look on his face. However, Sam's lead didn't last long, as Dean closed the distance between them and tackled Sam to the ground.

"God damn it Sammy, stop wiggling around." Dean yelled, as Sam wiggled, trying to escape.

"Let me go Dean!" Sam yelled, well, more like sobbed. But Dean wouldn't let go, instead, he flipped Sam over onto his back and hovered over him. Sam through his arms up, over his eyes, trying to shut Dean, and that damned warmth that radiated from his body.

"Why are you trying to leave me Sammy? I just came back, why?" Dean said, trying to pry Sam's arms away, but couldn't.

"If I stayed with you I'd break, and if you found out about how I feel, you'd hate me, and I can't stand that Dean. So I need to leave Dean." Sam said, crying so hard that it hurt. Dean went silent, trying to understand his little brother.

"There's nothing that you could say or do or even feel, that would make me hate you Sammy." Dean said, and Sam lifted his arms.

" No Dean. What I feel, it will ruin us, as brothers, as friends, as anything. So please. Let me go." Sam said, looking at Dean, who stared back.

"Just tell me damn it." Dean said and Sam broke.

"I love you Dean." He said, and Dean got an expression of confusion.

"I love you too Sam."

"No Dean. I. LOVE. YOU." Sam said, and watched, as Dean finally understood the FULL meaning behind those words. Sam closed his eyes, preparing himself of the verbal abuse or the fists that were sure to be coming his way soon. But seconds passed, and nothing happened.

"Oh Sam." Dean whispered, and the way he said it had goosebumps traveling up his spine. He opened his eyes and saw that Dean wasn't glaring at him, or looking at him with any expression remotely resembling anger. Instead, he had a kinda peaceful look on his face, a look that Sam hadn't seen on his brothers face since before their father died.

"I love you too. Really." Dean said, and to prove it he leaned down and kissed Sam. Dean's lips were softer than Sam had ever thought. Sam pushed up against his brother, their hips, and erection, meeting. Sam groaned, and Dean took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside of Sam's mouth, tasting more of his brother than ever before. Sam continued to buck his hips up towards Dean, rubbing their erection's together, creating a delicious friction between them. But then Dean bulled back, breathing heavy.

"I'm not going to jump you in the middle of a desert Sammy. Come on Sam, my Sam." Dean said, pulling Sam up, both of them smiling. They raced to the car, holding hands, and Dean tried desperately to stay under the speed limit while they drove back to the hotel.

Once the door was closed, the clothes were ripped off, Sam was thrown onto the bed, Dean hovering over him, and they made love. **(Sorry ppl, I'm having trouble writing sex scenes)**

Afterwards, Sam lay with his head on Dean's chest, warm, safe, comfortable, and loved beyond his imagination.


End file.
